Legacy of Our Own
by Iza456
Summary: Lena Luthor was twenty-years-old when she made the heartbreaking decision to give her new born child up for adoption. At the time, it was the only way Lena could ensure the child's safety from the Luthor name. Now, she's receiving a call from an old friend telling her that her daughter's parents died in a fatal car accident and she's her only remaining family.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Luthor?" Jess inquired, as she stepped through the large doors of Lena Luthor's office. "There's a call on line 1 for you."

"You'll have to tell them to wait until tomorrow, Jess." Lena said, standing as she signed her signature on one last document. With a quick glance in her assistant's way, "I have lunch and then meetings the rest of the day."

"I know," Jess said sheepishly, balancing on the line of professionalism and friendship. "But I really think you'll want to speak with them, it sounds important."

Lena lifted an eyebrow at that statement. Jess was normally the one pushing her away from her work, not towards it.

It was no surprise that Lena worked a lot. In all honesty, Lena had always considered herself a workaholic and she had long since overused the excuse that it ran in the family. That it was her genetics, when truthfully the only thing not slowing her down was the fear that she'd end up in a downward spiral similar to her brother's.

So she pushed herself harder than most. Expected more.

No one could blame her for wanting her company to succeed. And with the new innovative projects and weaponry they were designing, Lena wouldn't be surprised if it helped saved the world not just from threats, but from its own destruction at some point in the future.

L-Corp inspired her, gave her hope that just because something was crippled and destructive, didn't mean it couldn't be given a new light.

Lena tapped her fingers on top of a stack files before giving a nod, "Tell them they have fifteen minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Jess nodded, before slipping back out the door.

"This better be good." Lena muttered under her breath as she waited for the little flashing light to show up on her office phone.

With a glance at her TV, she read the time on the bottom right hand corner already knowing she would be late to her lunch with Kara.

The blonde had always been understanding when it came to Lena's cancellations but it never numbed the guilt that Lena felt afterwards.

The problem was that she was in love with this wonderful woman, who had the biggest heart, and all she wanted to do was spend countless amounts of hour with her but instead she was stuck at work answering phone calls and keeping up appearances. She loved her job, of course she did. But she loved Kara more.

Their relationship - the connection they shared had only grown over the months they had known each other. A platonic relationship morphing into one filled with passion and love. Into something strong and resilient.

Indestructible.

Kara would never fully understand the power she had over Lena. The way she could calm her with a look or a touch.

In all her life, Lena had never felt a connection as strong as the one she had with Kara. She had heard tales of love that bonded both, an unstoppable force that forged souls. When she was young she had never really believed she would find someone like that, she just never saw it in her future. It was all a myth in her young mind, that is, until she met Kara.

And then all the tales and stories became a little more imaginable.

A Super and a Luthor.

It'd make for one hell of a love story.

Lena was drawn back to reality when she saw the awaiting flashing light, and with a couple clicks she pulled the phone up to her ear waiting for the caller to speak.

" _Miss Luthor?_ "

"Lena is fine, and you are?" Lena responded, letting a touch of aggravation seep through her voice.

" _I'm John Cure, calling you in regards of a Miss Sydney Ash._ "

Lena swore her heart skipped a beat. That could only mean…

"Is she okay?" Lena said, her voice calculated as she fought over the panic rising in her chest.

" _Ma'am,_ " the man on the other side sighed, " _I can't divulge that information until I confirm -_ "

"Answer me that and then I'll give you the damn code." Lena ground out, her hand landed down hard on her desk, "Is my daughter, okay?"

Lena heard someone murmur something to the man on the other side of line, but she couldn't make out what was said. All that matter was that it worked.

" _Physically, yes. She and her parents were in a fatal car accident. Sydney managed to make it out alive with a few minor lacerations and a concussion, but her parents were found dead on sight._ "

Lena lifted an unsteady hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes, trying her best to sift through the information he was giving her.

With a shaky breath, Lena asked, "Is Addison Raymond with you?"

Lena heard the man flipping through some papers as muffled voices talked in the background.

" _Lena?_ "

"Addison, thank god." Lena breathed sinking into her seat at the sound of a familiar voice, "Is she with you? Do you have her?"

" _I have a unit on her, but right now she's under the hospital's care. As John said her adoptive parents are dead and according to our records you're the only one who can legally step in._ "

"Where is she?"

As the question lingered between the two, Lena felt a slow sense of dread surround her. If Addison was that hesitant to tell her, it could only me one thing.

"Just tell me?" Lena pleaded, already preparing for the blow of her answer.

" _Luthor Children's Hospital._ "

Lena almost laughed, _almost_.

"You're joking." Lena scoffed, the last she heard Sydney was in Florida."Addison! What the hell is she doing so close to me? To my mother?!"

" _I can assure you she was safe, they were taking a family vacation and were just passing through; they made sure to inform me before._ "

"You swore you would protect her from my family, that was the _deal."_ Lena argued, her posture stiff as she rose from her seat.

" _And it will remain that way. But we need to make some decisions. Meet me in the park. Three o'clock. I'll lay everything out and we can decide from there._ "

"I'm not happy about this." Lena said, needing to state the obvious.

" _I know. I'll see you at three._ "

Addison finished saying before she ended the call. Lena stood frozen a moment longer before slamming her phone back into its place.

She couldn't hold back the anger that had built up inside her, everything she had done, everything that she sacrificed was for the little girl she gave life to four years ago. Lena vowed to protect her from the Luthor name, the legacy that only brought darkest and evil. That corrupted lives. She wanted it to be better for her.

And now it was all falling apart.

History was repeating itself, and Lena had no way of stopping it.

* * *

 _5 Years Ago_

Lena anxiously ran her hands through her hair as she waited for the timer on her phone to count down to zero. In all her life, three minutes had never felt so long.

She was currently sitting on the edge of her tub, foot bouncing as she swirled a long piece of hair around her finger. Lena's clouded eyes stared into thin air, too worried about the seconds ticking by to do anything other than get lost in beat her pounding heart. She was dressed in a large t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Her black hair wild and long, reaching down to her mid-back. The perfect distraction as she awaited the results.

When the timer alerted her that time was out, Lena shot to her feet and walked over to the counter.

The results were clear.

 _Pregnant_.

Picking up the test with shaky fingers, Lena raised an eyebrow as she read it again and again until she couldn't deny it anymore.

Lena felt the room tilt underneath her as she leant against the back wall. Her legs giving out as she slowly slid down to the floor, her entire body trembled as fear and anxiety took over her senses.

She was going to have a kid.

And that alone scared the shit out of her.

A strangled sound escaped Lena as she wrapped her arms around her legs, her head laying on her knees.

She had put the test off for a couple weeks praying that she was being paranoid. That the nausea and the faintness was just her not eating enough between classes and the library.

But the signs were all there.

And now she had to tell Jack.

 _God_ , she had to tell her mother.

"Lena?"

Lena's head shot towards the door when she heard Jack's voice sound through the apartment. She scrambled to her feet as she hastily wiped away her tears.

In a few quick words she told him she be right out.

He was early.

Or maybe she was late.

It didn't matter.

She quickly grabbed both the test and package before sticking them in the cabinet under the sink.

She spared a glance in the mirror, not even bothering to try to wash away the dried tear stains, Jack would see right through it.

She never could lie to him.

When she opened the door to the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend pulling groceries out of bags and putting them in their proper places around the small kitchen.

"Hey," He greeted, placing a pack of soda in the fridge.

"Hey." Lena whispered back, a sad smile ghosting her lips, as her eyes watched him cautiously.

"So I think," He paused, placing the last of the food in the fridge, "You'll be good on food for like a week or so with the stuff I bought."

"Thanks, Jack." Lena said, walking up to him, "You didn't have to do that."

"I did." Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Lena's waist before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lena murmured widening her eyes, as her arms circled his neck, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lena."

"I, um… god." Lena breathed, her head landing on his chest.

"Hey," Jack whispered, "What's going on?"

Lena took a deep breath, before looking up to meet his eyes.

She should just say it.

Rip off the band-aid.

Okay.

Three.

Two.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're…" Jack mumbled, before letting out a long breath.

"Yeah." Lena replied with a nod, stepping out of the embrace and walking over to the couch.

"But we've only… And we… Are you sure?" Jack stuttered finally getting out a question.

"I haven't gone to the doctor yet but home pregnancy tests are pretty accurate these days."

"So you're pregnant." Jack asked again, his brain clearly not processing the information.

"I can grab the test if you'd like." Lena said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"No." Jack said, sitting down beside Lena, "No, sorry, I'm just…"

Lena nodded in understanding but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for a moment, both stuck in their own thoughts. Lena kept stealing glances at Jack, holding on to the small ounce of hope that he wouldn't run. That she wouldn't have to go through all of this by herself.

When she couldn't take it anymore Lena cleared her throat, "I don't expect anything from you, Jack. It's a big commitment and our lives are only just starting - "

"I love you." Jack stated quickly when he managed to catch her wondering eyes.

"Jack - " Lena paused, her heart racing, "You don't have to - "

Jack shook his head, "I _love_ you... Lena. And I'm not going to leave you, I'm here, okay."

Lena did her best to push back the tears blurring her vision but it was useless. As she leaned into his touch, he brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb. When he leaned down, she tilted her chin up meeting his lips, the kiss only lasted long enough for their lips graze one another's.

"I love you, too." Lena whispered between them, shifting so her head was laying on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Jack whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

His words rang in Lena's ears as he held her close. She felt like she was in a dream, that she could wake up at any second but she knew in her heart she wouldn't.

This was real.

So the only question left for her to answer was if she was ready to embrace it.

* * *

Lena unlocked the door to her and Kara's apartment, instantly falling into her normal routine as she walked through the entrance. She first hung her purse and jacket on the hooks to the right of the door, followed by her heels being kicked off in that general direction (she would pick them up later).

She had gotten a text from Kara earlier telling her she was on the way but had to make a quick stop at the DEO. And honestly, Lena was thankful for the extra time to sort through her thoughts.

As she made her way further into the apartment, she felt herself relax in the well-known setting. When Kara and Lena decided to move in together they debated finding a new apartment or just relocating to one of their own. After several conversations, they finally settled on Kara's. It had held the most memories, and the warmth that pulsated throughout it made them both feel at home.

Lena settled on a bottle of wine, and poured herself and Kara a glass. She left them on the island before walking over to the bedroom to grab the files she had on Sydney. Her daughter had always been her most precious secret but with the pending arrangements it was time for it to come out in the open.

She had to tell Kara.

No more secrets.

Kneeling down by her side of the bed, Lena pulled a small safe out from underneath. A code and a fingerprint later, it was opened revealing the information she needed.

Lena inhaled a deep breath as she pulled the files from their hiding spot. It had been a long time since she had gone through it's contents: photos, legal documents, birth certificate… death certificate.

In the eyes of the government and her family, Sydney J. Luthor died on September 6, 2014. The girl who lived on was raised by her adoptive parents; a young couple that capture Lena's heart when she was looking for options - a fail safe. And they were safe, and loving, and everything she wished she had growing up.

It shattered Lena when the time came to give her up.

But she would do it all over again if she had to.

Lena wasn't stupid; she knew that her child had a chance of getting hurt even if she was far away from her family. But it came as a relief, not having to constantly worry about what would happen if Lillian or Lex got their hands on her.

At least, with different parents the child had a chance of a normal life.

By this point, Lex had gone off the rails, constantly stepping into Lena's life only to bring havoc and danger. He was lost, a maniac on a rampage taking anyone he could down with him.

She had just had Sydney at that point, and she did her best to protect her, shelter her. But it didn't take long for Lillian and Lex to learn about her existence.

And that's when she struck a deal.

There was, of course, a legal contract forged between Addison Raymond and herself. From anyone else's eyes it looked like Lena didn't give a damn about the child. That she was cold and heartless - the very definition of a Luthor. On paper, it was obvious that she wanted the kid as far away from her as possible and she did but for completely different reasons.

Pulling herself up, Lena held the documents close as she made her way back to the kitchen. She took a seat at one of the stools, and placed the file on the smooth wood surface in front over.

Her attention was diverted from the file when she heard a key turn in the lock. Her heart picked up a fraction of a beat at the coming conversation with Kara. But she did her best to settle it. She had learned early on that Kara used her heartbeat as a way to tap into her emotions. It terrified her at first, being that bare and open with no way to hide her true feelings. But Kara had a way of making her feel safe, even while being exposed.

Kara went through a similar cycle of events as she passed through the door, removing her coat and shoes before walking in Lena's direction.

"Hey." Kara murmured, her hand running down Lena's back as she leaned in for a kiss.

Lena hummed at the brief feeling of Kara's lips on hers, her eyes following Kara.

"Good day?" Kara asked, as she walked over to the fridge completely oblivious to Lena's anxiety. The hero stared at the contents of the fridge for a moment before deciding on a bowl of grapes so she could snack a little before dinner.

Kara turned back when she didn't get a response. Her attention centering on Lena, seeing how she was playing with her nails, and the unsteadiness of her fingers as the peeled at the frail nails beneath.

"Lena?" Kara whispered, covering Lena's hands with her own. When she gained the CEO's attention she tilted her head in silent question causing the Lena to draw in a shaky breath.

Lena cursed under her breath, her eyes falling to avoid Kara's. She had held herself together for most of the day but the emotional toll was finally reaching her limit.

She felt herself loosing a down hill battle, even as she desperately fought against her tears. She felt them burn the back of her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. Lena pulled her hands out from under Kara's, rubbing under tired eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Okay." Kara said softly, her voice remaining firm, "What's wrong?"

Kara had already made her way around the island and gently turned Lena so she was facing her. When Lena reluctantly met Kara's eyes, she could see deep blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's me." Kara whispered, her fingers guiding a stray hair back behind Lena's ear, Lena involuntarily closing her eyes at the action, "You can tell me anything, remember?"

Lena gave a reluctant nod, before tilting her chin up just enough to brush her lips across Kara's. The blonde stepped between Lena's legs, knowing that Lena needed something solid to ground her, remind her that she was safe and not alone. Lena let her hands wonder, one going to the bottom of Kara's shirt, just above the blonde's waist. The other going to cup the back of Kara's neck pulling her in closer. She felt Kara gasp as she stood, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, her arm wrapping around Kara's waist. Lena could feel the racing speed of Kara's heart against her chest.

When they finally pulled themselves out of the kiss, Kara and Lena were left gasping for air. Kara placed her forehead against Lena's, as her hands ran down her arms.

"Ready?" Kara asked, knowing the answer from the look in Lena's eyes.

Lena took a step back from Kara, directing her with her eyes to sit on the other side of the island. Kara complied watching as Lena's hand trembled as she played with the corner of the file that contained Sydney's information.

"Do you remember Jack Spheer?" Lena asked hoarsely, knowing full well that Kara did, but not knowing any other way to start retelling her past. "I was eighteen when we started dating. We were fresh out of high school, we had a good run too, even managed to survive our first year of college together. And then…" Lena paused, taking a moment gather her thoughts, "I found out that I was pregnant."

"Oh, Lena." Kara whispered, her eyes going impossibly softer even as she felt a pang of fear clench at her heart. She could only guess the direction the story was about to take, but she knew all of them, somehow, ended with Lena not having her child today.

Lena ducked her head a moment, trying to recover from Kara's gaze, "I went through with the pregnancy. I just couldn't bring myself end it and in the beginning we had planned to do it together. But then life got in the way and the pressure of school and parent's expectations became a reality. I saw him pulling away, so I gave him another out and he took it. The sad part was that I wasn't even surprised," Lena said, a hint of humor slipping into her voice, "It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Because I knew we were holding him back. He truly was a genius, Kara, absolutely brilliant."

"But then everything became really real, you know? Like, I was having a child with no support, no education, and I certainly couldn't go to my mother. So I started researching options, I was already close to eight months by then but I wanted to know what was out there."

Lena sprayed her fingers over the file, before pushing it in Kara's directions. Her girlfriend waited for Lena's confirmation, and reluctantly opened it.

Lena couldn't hold back a watery laugh, when she heard Kara gasp at the first photo of her and Sydney.

The date, August 16, 2014, was printed in bold on the bottom, it was taken a couple hours after Sydney was born. They were both sleeping, the new born laying on Lena's chest while Lena had a hand laying protectively over her.

"She's beautiful, Lena." Kara cooed, as she gazed at the photo.

Lena nodded, tears rushing to her eyes. She gently took the photo from Kara's hands, a fond smile forming as she ran her finger over the infant. "I think a nurse took this photo. It's one of my favorites."

Lena stole a glance at Kara when she heard a hitch in the hero's breath, looking to her hands she saw Sydney's fabricated death certificate.

She watched an array on emotion flash across Kara's face before she looked up to Lena. Lena opened her mouth to explain but -

"I'm sorry." Kara murmured, holding the certificate as if it was made of kryptonite, "I didn't know, I shouldn't have - "

"No, Kar - it's fake." Lena said, as subtly and quickly as she could. Her hand going to lower Kara's wrist. "It's not real."

"But - " Kara protested, eyes wide as she looked from the document to Lena.

"I had to do it for her protection. I'll explain everything, I promise but she's okay." Lena said, her focus shifting to calm Kara down.

"Lena," Kara whispered after a moment, her hands going to adjust her glasses, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Something happened." Lena said her voice wavered as she started to explain, "Her parents were in a car accident. I was contacted by the company that I hired to protect her and they told me that they didn't make it out alive."

"That's why you cancelled lunch." Kara said, the strange course of events slowing clicking into place.

"I met with my contact, Addison, and she went through our options." Lena continued, "It's either I take her in or she goes into the system."

Kara stared at the photos for a second longer before meeting Lena's gaze, "What are you going to do?"

"This involves you too, Kara."

"No, it doesn't." Kara stated plainly, she saw a flash of pain flicker through Lena's eyes but pushed through knowing Lena needed to hear this, "This is your second chance, Lena. I'll be here, for you and her, no matter what you decide, I can guarantee that. I don't know why you gave her up, and I hope someday you'll tell me, but this is not a decision that involves me. "

Lena felt the lingering tightness in her throat constrict at Kara's words. She trusted Kara, God, did she trust her but she had to ask.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kara said in all seriousness before something sparked in her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips. Kara leaned over the table, her hand traveling to the back of Lena's neck, as her thumb grazed over the CEO's jaw. "That I'll always be your friend. And I will always protect you."

"Thank you." Lena breathed doing her best to hold eye contact as a small laugh escaped her, "Now kiss me, you goof."

Kara muffled her own laugh between closed lips as she closed the distance between them, when they pulled back Lena saw Kara's eyes fade back to seriousness as she let her thumb travel once again over Lena's jaw.

"I love you." Kara whispered between them, "And unfortunately that means you will be stuck with me for a very, very long time. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"I know." Lena smiled. "And you're sure you're okay with this? It's a big commitment, Kara. And raising a child is not going to be - "

"Hey." Kara interrupted, her eyes bold and determined, wanting Lena to hear every word she was saying, "I want to do this. I'm not going to run and I'm not going to bail. It's you, me, and the kid. Got it?"

Lena narrowed her eyes briefly, before a small smile graced her lips, "Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena felt herself shifting closer to Kara, bare skin smooth against her own. As she turned further into her girlfriend, she buried her head into Kara's shoulder nestling into her side; Kara tightened her grip instinctively only just coming out of her dream.

Lena was safe here, in arms made of steel and soft waves of cotton. But she knew soon she would have to open her eyes, take a deep breath, and dive into the world just like everyone else.

The sun had just managed to emerge over the tower of buildings that consisted of National City. It was cold, but the warm rays of light helped thaw the tendrils of cool air that managed to get through the windows and walls.

The body underneath Lena started to shift, and she groaned in protest. A soft chuckle escaped Kara.

"Morning beautiful," Kara smiled through the murmur, the tips of her finger gliding along Lena's face as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's too early," Lena complained, doing her best to keep her eyes from opening even as she desperately wanted to see Kara's.

Kara snorted, her hand running through Lena's hair, massaging her scalp before detangling the long hair below, "It's always too early for you, come on, we have a big day ahead of us."

Lena sighed, clear green eyes snapping open, her pupils shrinking back from the light, "It's okay to feel terrified about this, right?"

"Lena," Kara laughed, "I would be worried if you weren't, I mean it's been years since you've seen Sydney. Of course, you're afraid!"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Lena asked, her voice so quiet and weak that Kara felt her heart drop.

The hero pulled her and Lena into a sitting position, her hand staying tentative giving calming touches to ease her worry.

"Listen to me; she's going to love you." Kara said, her finger tilting Lena's chin up to so she could see her, "You're an amazing woman, Lena Luthor."

"Maybe in business situations but when it comes to people I care about I'm a total mess." Lena breathed, pulling back so she could see Kara fully, "Remember how many times I almost ran you off."

Kara shook her head, "I never even thought about it, maybe flying," Kara quipped with a smile, eliciting a disbelieving laugh from Lena. "There you are."

Lena dropped her eyes, letting out a shaky breath, "I've never been this scared."

"Good," Kara whispered, her head tilting to catch Lena's eyes, "Because it's scary, but I'll be with you the entire time. And you've got a whole family backing you, _your family_. You're not alone."

"I gave her up, Kara. And now, I just get a second chance?" Lena shook her head with a sigh, her insecurities jumping at an opportunity to be heard. "I don't feel like that's fair to her or me. I don't regret my choice. I did it for her own good; I knew that I couldn't protect her so I put her with people who could. But she's not going to understand that."

"But _that's_ what a mother does." Kara emphasized, "Honey, I'm not saying it'll happen overnight but have faith in yourself and in her. You were only, what? Nineteen? Twenty? When you had her…"

"Twenty." Lena whispered, before clearing her throat, "I had just turned twenty."

"Exactly, I just want you to give yourself a break. You did everything you could in a twisted situation, and Sydney had a family. _This is her second chance just as much as yours_. You'll get to be her mother again, and she'll have more crazy aunts and uncles and grandparents than she'll know what to do with." Kara said, her smile growing with Lena's.

"Two mothers." Lena corrected, hopeful green eyes meeting blues, "I don't want to do this without you, Kara. I can't; I will but - "

"I love you." Kara breathed, as she leaned forward her lips a hair from Lena's, "And I'll remind you every damn day if that's what it takes."

Kara's eyes dropped to Lena's lips before flashing back up to vibrant greens; she felt more than saw Lena's lips part, both their hearts speeding in anticipation.

"I love you, Lena Luthor, and I would be honored to raise your child with you," Kara whispered, before tilting her head just enough for their lips to touch.

Lena inhaled through her nose, her eyes slamming shut. Her hands, desperate for something to hold onto, went to cradle Kara's face. When she pushed forward, she only met resistance resulting in the kiss intensifying.

All her thoughts faded to the back of her mind, the only sharp knowledge she had was of Kara's lips on hers. The hands that were pushing her back, Kara hovering just above her.

When Lena broke the kiss, she kept her eyes closed a minute, her chest heaving as she prepared for the look of pure adoration from Kara.

She always gave herself a second, because that look that Kara gives you when you're the love of her life is suffocating; but also breathtakingly, beautiful.

Lena treasured it because she realized a long time ago that it's only ever been for her, but that didn't mean she didn't have to prepare herself for it.

"Lena?" Kara breathlessly asked when Lena didn't open her eyes, "You want to stop?"

Lena opened her eyes then, cobalt blues pierced into her. Kara's eyebrows furrowed just enough that her crinkle appeared.

And even though Lena knew if they continued she would barely survive, she shook her head, a breathy whisper of I love you managed to get out before Kara's lips were crashing back on hers.

Lena's hands moved from hair to arms; Kara still hovered above her only their legs touching in a tangled mess.

The CEO heard a faint sound of a phone buzzing. She had put her's on silent the night before so she could focus on Sydney, and Kara always kept hers on vibrate because she could never not hear it.

Kara let out a low growl as she broke the kiss, her forehead pressed securely on Lena's, her head tilted as she focused on the sound.

"It's mine." Kara whispered between them, "I have to..." Kara swallowed, strengthening her resolve, "It could be Alex, I can't - "

"I know," Lena breathed, her fingers pushing back the curtains of hair that surrounded Kara's face, "Go, we should probably get ready to go to the hospital, anyway."

Kara gave a hesitant nod, as she slid off the bed capturing Lena's lips in a few more quick kisses before she (literally) ran out of the room. Sometimes Lena had to remind herself that she was dating a child.

Lena heard Kara say her sister's name as she rolled out of bed to get ready. Her morning routine just as set as her nightly. Walking to their closet, she picked out a professional knee length skirt and a white blouse that cut off at her shoulders leaving her arms bare. Hanging them on the back of her closet door, Lena stripped to nothingness before pulling on a robe to take a nice, cold shower.

When she made it to the ensuite, she busied herself with turning on the shower and brushing her teeth. She didn't stop until she felt arms circle around her middle and a mouth pressing a kiss through the silky fabric of her robe on her shoulder. Looking up in the mirror, Lena saw Kara standing behind her, a look of hope in her eyes.

 _This was going to be good._

"So you know how I told Alex and Maggie about Sydney last night?" Kara asked, a sheepish smile forming on her face.

"Yes?" Lena drawled, having a good idea where this was going.

"Well," Kara started, dropping eye contact with Lena, the rest coming out in a rush, "I was kind of excited, and they are bringing dinner so they can meet her tonight."

Lena sighed, "Kara, we talked about this. I don't want her getting overwhelmed because we're throwing too many new things at her. She's already lost her parents, and I don't even know if they ever explained to her that she was adopted or if they were planning to."

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered, "I just, they're our family, and they're so excited for us, and I just couldn't tell them no."

Lena turned in the embrace, her hands going to Kara's hips as she leaned back sitting on the edge of the sink.

"Would you mind texting Alex to tell her that we'll play it by ear? I'm not saying it can't happen but let's meet her first, okay?"

"Okay," Kara said, placing a quick kiss on Lena's lips, "Thank you."

Lena hummed a smile as her response, saying, "We have an hour before we have to be at the hospital."

Kara gave a crooked smile before laughing, "I love how you kindly tell me to get my ass moving instead of just saying it like a normal person."

"Hey!" Lena objected, "I'm normal!"

"You are, but you're also too sophisticated for your own good," Kara smiled, placing a kiss on Lena's nose when it wrinkled at Kara's wording. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lena said, before slipping out of Kara's embrace to finish getting ready.

"Now please get moving, so we aren't late!" Lena yelled, over her shoulder.

Kara clucked her tongue in playful disappointment, mumbling on her way out, "She forgot to use the word ass."

* * *

 _Four years ago..._

"There you go," Lena smoothly whispered to the baby she held close to her chest. Sydney had one arm tucked between her and her mother the other hanging loosely around Lena's neck. Her head lay heavily on Lena's shoulder.

Lena let out a quiet breath, relieved that her daughter had finally quieted down. They had only been home from the hospital for a couple of days, but Sydney and Lena had fallen into a natural system, even if her daughter was rebelling against it at the moment.

Lena moved fluidly keeping a steady rhythm as not to wake the sleeping infant. She moved her hand from the baby's back to her head as she leaned down placing Sydney in the bassinet that had been set up in her room.

"Sleep well, Syd," Lena whispered, placing a kiss on her baby's forehead.

She hovered near her for a while, making sure she was asleep before grabbing one of the baby monitors off her dresser. Exiting the room, she shut the door as quietly as possible, attaching the baby monitor to her hip as she looked around her apartment with a sigh.

It was a mess.

No other way to describe it.

Everything that a baby could need was strewn about in her one bedroom apartment. Lena had been living there before she found out she was pregnant, she and Jack were dating at the time but had not made the decision to move in together yet.

It was a good size apartment. Walking through the front door, you had an immediate few of the space, kitchen straight ahead; a small bar separated the entrance and kitchen with a few cabinets up ahead. To the right was the living room, the couch pushed up against the wall right below a window, wood coffee table in front. The TV was stationed on a cabinet arrangement on the opposite wall in the space separating the bathroom and bedroom.

It was painted and decorated in pastel blues and off-whites giving the apartment a very rustic appearance. Lots of stained wood, either chocolate brown or washed out in white paint.

Lena loved her home, but she wasn't against admitting that she had neglected it the last couple months. With the baby and the pregnancy, she had found herself exhausted. All her focus was on Sydney and making sure she had everything she needed. She didn't want her child to want for anything, and she didn't.

With a deep breath, Lena started to pick up things here and there and put them in the places they belonged. She had always heard the rule sleep when the baby sleeps, but with her family breathing down her neck as they have been she avoided it when Sydne was taking a nap.

After a while of cleaning, Lena wandered into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she looked inside her bare and empty fridge. She cursed under her breath, with a glance at her bedroom she pulled out her phone and called the local pizza delivery place.

Lena wasn't against pizza now and then, and she definitely did not want to wake Sydney so they could go to the store to get her food.

Her stomach grumbled at the prospect, and Lena let out a breathy, "I know."

New thing, when you have a five-day-old baby, you seem to pick up the habit of talking to everything. Your brain doesn't care if it's an inanimate object or not because at this point the exhaustion is eating away at your brain cells until you find yourself talking to your fridge.

Lena let out a bubbly laugh at the thought, walking to her couch she plopped down turning on the TV. As she flipped through channel after channel, she came to the realization that there was nothing good to watch, and with an aggravated groan she forcefully pushed the off button on the remote, turning the screen black.

She missed her baby. Lena knew that she was just a few feet away behind a door, she knew that, but she still missed her.

With a longing look at her bedroom door, Lena was about to give in when the door bell rang.

Pulling herself off the couch, Lena walked to her bag that was perched on one on the bar stools and pulled out a twenty. Not thinking, she turned around and pulled the door open only for her heart to drop to her stomach.

Lex.

"Lena!" Lex said, his arms out wide as if he was expecting her to run into his embrace. After a moment his joyful expression morphed into one of disappointment, "Not even a hello?"

"What are you doing here, Lex?" Lena's voice was cold and calculated. She didn't trust herself when she was around him.

Manipulative, son of a bitch.

"Just stopped by, to say hi." He let off a little laugh at the rhyme but seeing Lena's lack of enthusiasm he matched his sister's stoic posture and cold expressions. "May I come in?"

"No," Lena said, narrowing her eyes. "You need to leave."

"I want you to join me, Lena. Join Luthor Corp and help me take down these alien invaders. They're taking over our world! Using our resources. They don't belong here."

"I'm not doing this, Lex," Lena said, attempting to push the door closed but his hand pushed hard against hers.

Despite her views on Alien _immigrants_ , Lena was in no mood to argue with her brother. And with Sydney sleeping inside she didn't want to wake her with her ignorant brother's ravings.

"You need to listen to me. Lena, our world was always intended for humans, not these monsters. They serve us no use, and they need to go back to where they came from. They don't belong - "

Lena closed her eyes as a piercing cry erupted from inside her apartment, her hand went to her hip flipping off the baby monitor out of habit not thinking it would bring attention to it.

"You had a child?" Lex asked his voice a mixture of awe and hatred.

"I want you to leave, please," Lena said, her voice on the border of pleading, neither denying nor agreeing with his statement.

"I want to meet him." Lex expressed. His thoughts only on the Luthor legacy continuing. "Another Luthor, wow, Lena, I never thought - "

"No," Lena said, staying firm. "As your sister, I am asking you to leave my home. Don't push me, Lex."

"Mother was right, you have changed." Lex scoffed, a cocky grin spreading across his face, "Very well, I will follow your request. But mark my words, Lena. I will be back, and you will join me in the cause... someday."

And with those last words lingering in the air between them, Lex spun on his heel and walked off without a care. Hands in the pockets of his black suit pants, whistling until Lena couldn't hear or see him anymore.

All Lena wanted to do, at that moment, was slide down the door in despair but Sydney was still crying. With a shuttering breath, Lena locked the door and quickly made her way to her room, the baby's cries only getting louder.

"Alright, love," Lena said leaning over the bassinet, "you're okay. It's okay."

Lena gently picked up the baby, before cradling her to her chest. She learned fairly quickly that Sydney preferred laying over her heart rather than in her arms where she could not hear the steady beating, it was the only way Lena could settle her.

She placed a kiss on the top of her baby's head, her lips staying there as she hummed a soothing lullaby.

Moving in a swaying motion, Lena slowly lulled her daughter back to sleep, Lena's thoughts trapped in a world of their own. It had been too close tonight, the threat that Lex left her was not something she could take lightly. And as her mother, she vowed to protect Sydney whatever the cost.

Which lead to one conclusion, she had to call an old friend.

* * *

Stepping through the sliding doors of Luthor Children's Hospital Lena felt her heart break into an unthinkable speed. Her vision was hazy, mouth dry, her hands shook, and despite knowing that Kara was right behind her, she found herself reaching back for the only woman she knew could calm her.

She was about to see her kid again. Her baby. And even though she knew full well that Sydney was a toddler just learning how the world around her worked she felt herself longing for the chance to hold her again. For the moment she would look in those green eyes so similar, yet entirely different from her own and feel a connection that she had only felt at one point in her life.

She felt Kara's fingers slip between her own, Kara's other hand wrapping around her wrist as they walked side by side. She was grateful that Kara purposely walked a little closer to her than normal. How Kara recognized how insecure she was about seeing Sydney again and that Lena had to force her legs to take every single step.

Kara didn't comment on it but instead used her hands and body language as a way of relaxing Lena.

Because if Lena wanted to be truthful, she would admit that she wanted to run the other way. Not because she didn't want to see her daughter but because Lena had no way of knowing how her baby would react when she found out the truth. That her mother decided to give her up, place her with strangers even though Lena knew that Meghan and Jason Ash were an amazing couple that would love her daughter as their own.

And maybe she was putting too much on a three-year-old, but the last thing Lena wanted to do was force her child into a situation that would make her unhappy.

"Lena?" Kara whispered, "Hey, hey, look at me."

Lena blinked at the sound of Kara's voice, only just realizing that she and Kara were in an elevator. Closing her eyes Lena took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Lena mumbled.

"Don't apologize," Kara said, her hand settling on the spot under Lena's hair right where her neck and shoulder connects, "I can't even imagine how you're feeling, what do you need from me?"

"This," Lena breathed, meeting Kara's eyes, "You."

"I'm here," Kara said a small smile gracing her lips as she placed a kiss on Lena's forehead, "You've got this."

"We're supposed to meet her doctor first, and then they'll bring us to meet her," Lena said, switching tactics.

One step at a time.

"Do you know the doctor's name?"

"Yeah, um, Dr. Martin." Lena answered, "She called me yesterday to set all of this up. She's nervous about the situation and what it means for Sydney.

"We'll talk to her, and explain everything."

Lena nodded, her head resting on Kara's shoulder as they waited for the doors to reveal the fifth floor.

Kara grabbed Lena's hand once more, giving it a light squeeze. As they walked to the receptionist desk, Lena felt her heart speed once more. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

Lena felt Kara's eyes on her for a brief second before she heard Kara ask for a Dr. Martin.

"Name?"

"Well," Kara laughed nervously, her hand going to fiddle with her glasses, "That's a little complicated because you see I'm Kara Danvers. And this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor, and we're here for a Sydney Ash, who is Lena's daughter."

The receptionist narrowed her eyes at Kara before saying, "I have to page Dr. Martin."

"That'd be perfect, thank you," Lena spoke before Kara said something to make the situation even more confusing. "What was that?" Lena asked, an amused grin pulling at her lips as Kara continued to fiddle around.

"I've never been to the doctor before!" Kara whispered loud enough that anyone around them could hear her, her eyes wide with worry.

Lena rolled her eyes, before pulling Kara over to the wall of chairs.

"I know you were trying to help," Lena started, her shoulder pressing into Kara's, "But let me do the talking from now on."

"Oh, thank Rao." Kara breathed, "That - that was bad. Like worse than that time I told you I had flown to your office on a bus - bad. You know?"

Lena felt a laugh bubbled up from within her as she placed a kiss on Kara's temple, "God, I love you."

"Lena Luthor?"

Lena's head shot up at the sound of her name. A woman, maybe five foot seven, stood in front of them, a white lab coat covering a light blue shirt and brown business suit pants. She looked hesitant but confident as she took both Kara and Lena in.

"Yes," Lena said, extending her hand, "And you must be Dr. Martin."

"I am. And this is..." Dr. Elizabeth Martin trailed off as she flicked her gaze to Kara.

"My girlfriend, Kara Danvers."

"Pleasure to meet both of you. I hope you don't mind the formality, but I'd like to go over a few things before we release Sydney into your custody. This is a... unique situation."

Lena nodded as she followed the conversation, "I understand, I'd feel the same way."

"I'm glad, this way."

As Dr. Martin lead them through the halls, Lena couldn't help but search for a glimpse of her daughter.

They stopped when they came to the end of a corridor, walking into a large meeting room, there was a table was in the center, chairs surrounding it, Dr. Martin was the first to sit. Kara and Lena followed, Lena let out a relieved breath when Kara took the seat right beside her.

Dr. Martin tapped the thin file in front of, "I want to start off by saying that Sydney is fine, she's currently in our daycare playing with several of the other children there. But would you mind explaining the situation to me a little, because I was told that her parents died in the same car crash she was involved in."

"They were," Lena said, her voice rough, "I, uh, got pregnant with her when I was nineteen, had her when I was twenty. I wanted to keep and raise her but my family, I'm assuming you've heard the rumors, threatened my life and I couldn't put my child in that situation. I started looking for options and found her adoptive parents. She deserved to have a normal life, and I just couldn't provide that."

Dr. Martin dipped her head as she thought, "You're her last legal guardian."

"I am," Lena stated, her posture straightening.

"I have to ask, are you sure you want to take in this child? If you take out the fact that she's your blood, are you certain you are ready to raise a child? Both of you?"

"What I did when I was twenty was the hardest choice I have ever made. It killed me to give her up, but I knew the only way I could protect her was by putting her with a different family. I was protecting my child; you must understand that."

A smile pulled at Doctor Martin's lips before she looked to Kara for her answer.

"When Lena told me about Sydney I feared the worst because all I knew was that the woman I had known for the last two years didn't have a child. But when I found out that she was alive, that Sydney didn't die like I feared she did, all I knew was that I would do anything to protect her. So if you're asking me if I'm going to change my mind, I'll tell you the same thing I told Lena. I'm here, I'm staying, and I'm not running."

Kara kept her expression firm but gentle. She wasn't backing down, but at the same time, she wanted to let them know she knew what she was doing.

Dr. Martin stared at Kara a minute before she let a soft chuckle roll off her tongue. She couldn't even pretend not to like the couple before her.

"She's a keeper," Elizabeth smiled, directing her response to Lena.

"Tell me about it," Lena responded, not taking her eyes off Kara, tears forming at the corners.

"Alright," The doctor said as she stood, "Let's go meet your girl."

Lena let a puff of air escape from her as she followed Dr. Martin. When they got to the daycare, Lena stopped in her tracks as she stared through the large glass window. Her gaze landed on a small girl with dark hair and light colored eyes.

"Come," Doctor Martin said, "It'll be easier to introduce the two of you if she's in a comfortable environment."

Lena barely managed to comprehend what the doctor was saying as she stood frozen staring the girl who was playing with colored wooden blocks.

It was Sydney.

Lena knew it.

"Lena," Kara whispered once again, always gentle, "Come on, love."

"That's her, Kara. That's our girl." Lena said, her eyes never leaving Sydney.

"She still looks just like you," Kara said smiling as she grabbed Lena's hand so they could pass through the door together.

Dr. Martin was already speaking to Sydney and pointing in the direction of Lena and Kara before they had fully made it into the room. The little girl seemed to eye them cautiously, but she also seemed extremely curious as to who these women were.

"Kara, Lena," Elizabeth addressed, "This is Sydney."

Lena felt her breath catch in the back of the throat, not able to say anything she squeezed Kara's hand.

"Hi Sydney," Kara said as she kneeled down, even kneeling Sydney barely reached Kara's shoulders, "I'm Kara."

"It's nice to meet you," Sydney said, her voice small but confident that she was saying the right thing. Her green eyes searching Kara.

"This is my girlfriend, Lena," Kara said, her finger pointing up at a still frozen Lena up above her. "Hon?" Kara asked as she looked up to Lena.

Kara's voice was enough to shake Lena out of her daze, clearing her throat, Lena knelt down, "I'm Lena."

"Lena?" Sydney asked, her brows furrowing as she thought hard, "My mommy said that my birth mommy's name is Lena. She said I has two mommy's."

Lena wide-eyed looked to Kara for assistance before realizing that Sydney was looking to her for an answer, "Sydney, when you were very, very young, I was your mommy. But then I had to protect you, so your mom and dad took you in to raise you."

"You're my birth mommy?" Sydney asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, love." Lena whispered her voice rough as she worked through tears, "I'm your birth mom."

"They told me mommy and daddy died," Sydney said, ducking her head, "I stay with you now?"

Kara spoke up, "Yeah, kiddo, you're going to come live with your birth mommy and me, how does that sound?"

Sydney's gaze briefly flickered to Kara before shifting back to Lena fascinated that the woman in front of her was her birth mom. That all of her mother's stories were true, she did have another mom.

"Good," Sydney said with a cute nod. Her mind simply made up.

"Sydney?" Lena asked, her voice small similar to her daughter's, "Can I get a hug? Then we'll say goodbye to Dr. Martin, okay?"

The tiny girl seemed to ponder Lena's request a moment before stepping up to Lena, her little arms slipping around Lena's middle as she laid her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena hesitantly wrapped her arms around Sydney, closing her eyes as she placed a kiss on her little girl's head.

Sydney closed her eyes as well taking in a deep breath. It felt familiar in the arms of her birth mommy; safe. She was tired, her little mind having been plagued with nightmares since the crash. But maybe in these warm arms, the monsters wouldn't get to her. Maybe, she could dream about her mommy and daddy and not be saddened by the memories it brought.

So she slept.

* * *

A/N:Thank you all so much for the response on this story! I'm so glad you are all excited, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Thanks for reading,  
Iza

 _I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters._


End file.
